I Like To Sing Along To Really Bad Pop Music
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Inspired from Mordecai's secret in "Diary". Mordecai/Benson oneshot friendship.


**I Like To Sing Along To Really Bad Pop Music**

**A/N Inspired from Mordecai's secret in "Diary"**

**Hehe enjoy! **

When Benson got out of his car, the first thing he didn't expect to hear was music coming from the Park house. Cocking an eyebrow down in confusion, he walked up the steps and opened the front door. As soon as he did, the music hit him, louder than from what he had heard outside. He shut the door behind him and stood still for a moment, letting the music wrap around him then took a few steps forward, wondering where exactly it was coming from, but more importantly, _who_ was playing it.

He walked through the lounge and almost immediately, his eyes were drawn to the kitchen. Although the door was shut, he managed to catch a glimpse of the figure dancing along to the music when it opened from the beats of the song.

_No. No. It can't be._

Benson abandoned the thought and went to the door. When it opened, he held the edge and stayed there, watching Mordecai dance along to _Lessons In Love _while doing the dishes, completely oblivious that his boss was standing right behind him. He had to hold in a laugh when he saw the blue jay was _singing_ to it as well.

As the gumball machine stood watching him, he began to take in what he was seeing. He had only left for 10 minutes to drop Pops off at his fathers and when he came back, his employee was dancing to a really bad pop song. Lucky Rigby decided to hang out with Eileen today.

When the song was halfway through, Mordecai placed the plate he was drying on the bench along with the teatowel, grabbed the whisk and started pretending it was a microphone. Benson jumped when Mordecai faced him, but the blue jays eyes were closed, him too caught up to see what was going on. With the other hand not holding the whisk, Mordecai reached over and turned the dial of the radio clockwise, making the song louder. Benson made a face at the volume but he still watched the blue jay.

He didn't know what to think, in all honesty. It wasn't everyday that you found your trusted employee singing along to an 80s pop song. Bensons eyes widened, then narrowed. His lips twisted in a frown, then a smile tugged at his lips. The act was both confusing and hilarious. So he just stayed where he was, watching the blue jay make a complete fool of himself, while all the while, he was absolutely oblivious to what was in front of him.

Finally, after what felt like years, the song ended and the radio was turned off, bathing the house in utter silence. Mordecai wore a huge grin, his chest rising and falling from all those dance moves. Still without a clue, he turned around and put the whisk in the draw, then placed his hand on the hips, looking at the dirty dishes in the hot water. He raised both shoulders in a shrug. "Meh, I'll do them later." He moved to go. "Besides, I'm too buggered from dancing."

"Oh no you don't!"

Mordecai froze. He turned his head slowly and when he saw Benson standing at the door, he felt his heart drop. The smile vanished. Oh god. Did he...?

Once Benson had realized what he had just done, his cheeks flushed, but not as much as Mordecai's. The blue jays face was bright red already.

"Did you..." Mordecai said quietly, despite them being the only two in the house. He never met the gumball machines gaze.

Benson nodded slowly. He couldn't lie. Mordecai just wanted to die. Great. One of his secrets had been exposed. And to his _boss_.

Mordecai swallowed. "And you saw me-"

"Yes."

"Oh...god." Mordecai whispered. His whole body heated up from embarrassment. He kept his eyes on the floor. Benson didn't blame him. He took a step forward and when he did, Mordecai looked up.

When he caught Bensons eyes, he let out a small chuckle. Benson stared at him as his employee began to laugh more and more. Soon, the gumball machine felt himself smile. Mordecai's lips broke into a grin again and he clutched his stomach, unable to hold in the giggles. He held onto the bench, trying to keep himself upright. Benson let go of the door and walked forward. He started to laugh along with him.

Now the whole situation just seemed completely ridiculous to them. Because it was so mind numbingly embarrassing for Mordecai on the most part, Benson felt sorry for him, but he couldn't help but admit that it was funny. And if Mordecai saw Benson singing and dancing to the song, he knew he would do the same thing; laugh hysterically.

They eventually both settled, tears streaming down their cheeks. After catching their breaths, the two straightened. Their gazes locked. And nothing else was said as Mordecai grabbed the whisk from the draw. Passing it to Benson, he sifted round for a wooden spoon, then held it up to his mouth. They smiled at eachother. Mordecai reached over and turned the radio on, moving the dial to "max"

And for the rest of the afternoon, Mordecai and Benson sung and danced along to really bad 80s pop music, both oblivious to Rigby videotaping them from the kitchen door.


End file.
